Season 2
by erdangel22
Summary: When Lindsay comes home from the Greatful Dead tour she finds many things have changed in Chippewa.


I do not own Freaks and Geeks. Freaks and Geeks is the property of the awesome Paul Feig and Dreamworks Television. I am simply burrowing the characters and not making any money off this story.

This should be fun. It's been two weeks since Lindsay spoke to her parents. She phoned them in Indianapolis and told them that she had made it to the academic summit. Lindsay had never been a good liar, especially when it came to lying to her parents, but this was something she just had to do. She couldn't imagine spending two weeks with the same tired old conversations between intellectuals who felt they were better than everybody else. What would her parents say if they really knew she skipped out on the summit and went to follow a band tour instead? Stepping out of that van Lindsay didn't know what to expect. She had talked to Nick a few days ago over the phone and he said that everything was peachy, but she felt like he was being over comforting. Lindsay knew it was naive to think that her parents still thought she went to the summit but she couldn't help it. The thought of facing her parents made her uneasy. She waved good bye to Kim, Victor and Laurie.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?" asked Kim.

"No I think if they know then it would be better if you weren't around. Besides if they still don't know then maybe we could visit the guys later." Said Lindsay

Kim just nodded, "good luck" The van drove off with a sputter.

Lindsay walked up to her front door, unsure of what to expect she knocked and of all the people she was expecting to see this person did not top the list.

"Daniel?"

It had been a while since Lindsay last saw Daniel, his hair was noticeably longer now but his crooked grin remained unaffected.

"Hey Linds" Daniel shifted uncomfortably, then something changed - he looked deep in thought he added "nice to see you. I um was just over to see if you had come back yet.. but your little brother he - he asked me to play that board game so I stuck around a little longer."

Lindsay could tell Daniel was super uncomfortable and she couldn't help but feel the same way, since when had her parents, wait, her brother, taken a liking to Daniel?

"That's cool I guess." Lindsay was still standing in front of her door, she picked up her bags and it finally registered with Daniel that he had to step out of the doorway. When Lindsay stepped into the kitchen Sam, Bill, Neal, and Gordon. She nodded in answer to their strange stares, and started "Hey Sam, hi guys, where are mom and Dad ?"

Sam looked at his best friends, as if seeking approval. "They went to go get you."

So it seemed that Lindsay's parents went off on an escapade to bring her home from the tour. Of course they knew about the tour, she had been kidding herself to think her parents could be so naive. Even more of a shock was that her mom left Daniel to take care of her brother, something wasn't adding up. Had she really missed that much over the past two weeks. She had guessed that Daniel made up that story of playing that board game to cover up for ... babysitting? It didn't make any sense. After politely kicking out Sam's friends Lindsay sat of the couch and stared at Sam and Daniel simultaneously.

"Sam, what is really going on?"

Sam sat up straight, then looked at the clock and said "they really did go to look for you, the thing is that we haven't heard from them in over three days. We were getting worried that something happened."

Lindsay wasn't buying it, Sam was so worried about his parents and yet he had his friends over? Enough with Sam, Daniel needed a good talking to.

"Daniel lets start with why you are really here?"

"Lindsay I'm here to take care of your brother, honest, but there is something else. Nick, he went with your parents to come get you. He told them where you were."

Great, another reason to not talk to Nick, the list just keeps getting longer.

"So what you're telling me is that my mom and dad, went on a road tri,p with Nick, to pick me up from a concert tou,r and left you in charge of my little brother?"

They nodded. Lindsay stormed from the house. If this was some kind of joke it wasn't funny. She hopped on Sam's bicycle, he wont miss it, and headed for her fathers store.

To Lindsay's surprise the story was partially true. Jake, a retired truck driver who works at A1 sporting goods, said that Mr. Weir told him he was going to pick up his daughter and was reluctant to leave the keys with his new employee. Lindsay just stared ahead on the bike ride home. The only thing on her mind was what would happen when they got back home, and when she reached Gnome Drive in the distance she saw her parents, and Nick.


End file.
